TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2018
"We Didn't Start the Flame War" | vote = Each country/viewer awards a random amount of points to (between 12 and 250 points) to their favourite song. | host = Main: / Regional: | venue = B&W Hallerne, Copenhagen, Denmark | entries = 4 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | null = | opening = | interval = | nex = | pre = 2017 }} The TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2018 was the 16th edition (5th and final Christmasvision) of the annual TiBB Eurovision Song Contest musical event. The contest took place in Copenhagen, Denmark, following kirklancaster's victory (later MB's victory) in the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018. The contest consisted of a final on 22 December 2018 and a voting results show on 23 December 2018. The shows were presented by Josiah Stuart. This was Josiah's second contest as executive supervisor, with Shaun coming back as co-executive supervisor and voting director, after Josiah took over from Shaun for the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018. This was the first TiBB Eurovision event where there were less than 8-10 participants. Hosts This edition (like the previous edition), Josiah Stuart is hosting. This will be the second time in TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with just 1 host. Format The competition will consist of 2 shows (abeit truncated), an abrupt change to the normal format which has been in use since the start of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest (due to the number of participants). This edition, due to time constraints; will not be simulcast on YouTube. However, Josiah will be making videos of hosting bits (including revealing the winner). Due to the changes to the contest in the hours running up to it, the voting was changed to have everyone send in a random amount of points (between 12 and 250) for their favourite song. Until the day of the contest when the voting was revised because of the number of participants; the variation of the judges' voting system was continued on from the past 2 editions, each judge has anywhere from 2 points and up (in a system of 2s) to allocate to each song ranked by personal preference. The public voting system from the previous edition was removed due to backlash. Running order The final running order of the competing performances at the final was decided by Josiah. Graphic design This year's graphic design is made up of multiple triangles (as mountains) against a yellow-to-blue gradient background. The main TiBB Christmasvision logo has also gone under a slight redesign by Josiah. This will be the seventh TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with a scoreboard made by Josiah. This will also be the sixth TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision with video postcards made by Josiah. This year (like TiBB Eurovision 2018 earlier in the year), the postcards will be a bit different; as they include the contest theme logo and the flag icons. Song identification was again removed from the postcards, and have been placed in banners for song posts and the voting details. Judges The following TiBB members were supposed to be the 8 judges in the TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2018. * Shaun * Josiah. * Black Dagger * Adam. * Blurryface * T* * Livia * Twosugars NOTE: bold text represents those participating in the contest. Participants NOTE: means that a country has won. NOTE: means that a country has come in 2nd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in 3rd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in 4th place. Participating members (in alphabetical country order) * Amy Jade - * Josiah. - * Nicky91 - * Ant. - * Twosugars - * * NOTE: *Voting Only Voting results Trivia * This year's contest has the record low number of participants at 4. * Josiah has now set a record number of consecutive participations for the same country (Denmark) with 8 contests in a row. External links *Official forum thread